A Very Random Day
by The shonenai mutt
Summary: Shonen ai. Title holds the summary.


A Very Random Day

Anime: FF

Note: I don't own the characters, blah, blah, blah…Since I don't know much about Final Fantasy besides the movie and a few other sources such as my friends and the computer, I get points for trying a fan fiction. This is my first Shonen ai on FF, so you are only allowed to diss me **after** you've read the fan fiction.

Okay?

Couples: Sephiroth & Cloud

Rude & Reno

Zack & Vincent

Note on Couples: I know Zack is dead. I don't care, because you see, when I thought of this one-shot, he was in it. And he shall be.

Enjoy!

"It's only for a short while. I have to help Barret with something." Tifa's voice informed from the other end of the line. "The kids are coming with me since they want to see him again. _And_ Barret wants to see his 'daughter'."

"But Tifa you can't leave me here alone!" The spiky blonde haired male replied.

"Aw, come on! You're a big boy, Cloud!" Tifa joked, a small giggle followed.

"But what about him!?" Cloud growled, pointing at his bedroom door which no one stood near.

"You act as if he's going to kill you…he's your boyf-"

"Not when we're alone!"

Silence was the only reply on the other line for a few seconds.

"Riiight…I'll just…oh! I know! I'll send some people over and you guys won't be alone! Happy?"

Cloud sighed. He jumbled that idea together with his predicament. I sounded…okay. Sephiroth wouldn't have the sense of pride to jump him in front of others. Then again…

"Who exactly are you sending over?"

"Clooooud…why won't you let me in?!" A certain red head whined, effortlessly pressing the broken doorbell button. Rude shook his head at his partners pointless efforts.

"Because when I wanted company, I didn't mean you!" Cloud whispered angrily. If Reno started banging the door for entrance, so help him, he would suffer when Sephiroth awoke. At least he took care of the doorbell before hand.

"Why am I not considered company? I didn't do anything!" Reno complained, knocking on the door a little harder.

Footsteps. Cloud heard footsteps coming from the backroom.

"Just trust me on you not being company and go away!" Cloud hissed.

"You have company?" Sephiroth sleepily asked from the small kitchen area.

"No." Cloud said quickly spinning around to face Sephiroth. He leaned his back against the door, afraid the person on the other side would try to break in. But, then again, this was Reno he was talking about.

"Lllaaaaaaiiiiirrrrrrrrr…" A long whine erupted from the other side.

Silence. Dead silence.

In the living room, everyone was seated on the couch. Sephiroth ate corn flakes, annoyance evident in his face. Reno sat on the arm rest next to Rude, grinning like a (psycho) monkey. Rude just sat there with one hand holding tightly to Reno's black jacket. Just incase. Cloud sat with his arms crossed over his chest on the right of Sephiroth. The T.V. was on the news channel, in which only Sephiroth paid any attention to. No one complained or changed the channel. No one ever dated that. Why? Because you only have two choices: Sit and be silent or face Sephiroths wrath and try to take the remote.

"I still can't believe she sent you two over…" Cloud grumbled, low in volume for only Rude to hear.

"Just think of us as if on a job. We're watching to make sure Sephiroth doesn't do anything… "dangerous"." Rude said, hoping to cancel over what argument would have come.

Cloud seemed to take that excuse because he became silent again.

"Yo, Seph," Reno called. Cloud flinched. Sephiroth really never allowed anyone to call him by his nickname. He looked over to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth had stopped eating his cereal…and his hand had tightened around the remote in his hand.

"Can you change the channel? The news is the same old, same old…" Reno explained.

Silence.

"Not that I have anything against it. How about…The Daily Buzz? That's a little more entertaining."

Nothing.

"Tom and Jerry?"

Not even the crickets outside responded.

"…Seph?"

The second Cloud blinked, he knew he had missed something.

When he turned his attention back to Reno, the two were not sitting down. Rude was standing over a K.O.ed Reno on the floor. When Cloud looked back to Sephiroth, the silver haired man returned to eating his cereal and watching the news. Something told Cloud that the remote didn't just get up and walk to Reno's head…

"Hey, just checking up on you! How are Reno and Rude doing? Has Sephiroth bothered you yet?"

"I hate you, Tifa…" Cloud said over the cordless phone. He stood in the kitchen watching Reno groan with an ice-pack on his head. Rude sat beside him at the table, in no serious worry at all.

'I love you too, Cloud." Her laughter was followed by the small giggles of two children.

"Ugh…why them? Reno's already gotten himself hurt, and he was already in the line of fire."

The laughter just continued. "I'm sorry" Tifa finally sobered up. "I just thought that it might be better for old companions to get together…I'll fix it. Don't worry."

"You'll send them away?"

"Ow…why would you do that, Cloud?" Reno groaned.

"They're not all that busy, so I'm gonna give them a call…" Tifa sounded as if she was talking more to herself then Cloud. "I'll see you later, Cloud!"

Cloud turned the phone off and sighed "I hope she doesn't do anything-"

"Cloud…you have no food…what is this? Thirty year old lettuce?" Reno asked, his head searching in the refrigerator.

"That's yakisoba." Cloud replied. Then paused as he remembered what yakisoba tasted like alone. "I wouldn't try it if I were you-"

"Ewww…"

Zack stepped off of his motorbike, his eyes concentrating on the only one person that would sit on the rocks all day in a dark forest and stare at the clear lake nearby.

Vincent.

"Hey." Zack called over to the vampire-looking being.

Vincent turned his head slowly. "What are you doing here?" He asked, watching Zack sit down beside him on the rock.

"Can't I visit you? Am I no longer allowed to visit?" Zack pretended to be hurt, his hand over his heart. Believe it or not, but it got Vincent every time he did this. Being new to the whole relationship thing and all.

"No, I'm sorry, I-"

Zack grinned, signaling that Vincent fell for his joke again. Vincent looked away quickly, back to the lake, so to hide the shade of red on his face.

"Actually, I did come here for another reason besides embarrassing the heck out of you," Zack reached inside his pocket and took out a small cellular phone. "Here."

Vincent turned to look at the device. Red and black, and small for carrying around easily. "It's a nice shade of color." He commented.

"Yeah, that's because I got it for you." Zack put the cell phone in Vincent's hand.

"Why?" Vincent asked looking down at the new gadget.

"Because I can never contact you, and you said you were looking for one anyway." Zack explained, leaning back on his hands and watching the interested reaction of the other. "Just call it a gift Vincent."

"It's a very nice gift. Thoughtful. Thank you." Vincent replied. Curious, he flipped open the cell phone.

A small tune rung out from somewhere. Vincent immediately closed the device out of surprise.

"No, no it's mine. I'll be back." With that, Zack stood and now leaned against his motorbike, replying rather grumpily to whom ever called.

Vincent toyed with his new cell phone, looking through the numbers that Zack had put in. He found another part of the call that also became a camera. They weren't well digitalized, but it was pretty interesting for two gadgets to be part of one.

"We gotta go, Vincent" Zack said, waving over to the other.

"…'We'?" Vincent asked, standing and heading over to Zack anyway.

"Because…it was Tifa."

"It's soggy…" Reno informed, poking at his cereal with a silver spoon.

"Just eat it…" Cloud said. He sat with the red head and Rude at the table in the kitchen. Sephiroth wanted to finish the morning news without any annoyances.

"I'm curious as to how Tifa is going to "change" anything." Reno asked, finally continuing to eat.

"I'm to scared to be curious about that…" Cloud replied.

"How come? We came just as asked. You're just difficult…" Reno looked back at Sephiroth on the couch. "And so is your boyfriend."

"He's not difficult, you're just stupid." Cloud remarked.

"I am no-" Rude silence Reno by covering his mouth.

Cloud couldn't help but laugh a bit. It wasn't so bad having these two over. Sephiroth was silent and moody. Staying alone with him wasn't really what Cloud would call 'safe'. 'I couldn't walk for a whole two days the last time he and I were along' Cloud remembered, his face turning red before letting out a groan.

Watching Reno pout and glare at him, Cloud noticed having crazy company was all he was ever gonna get no matter who helped him.

Sephiroth suddenly stood and walked over to the door.

"Sephiroth-" Cloud was about to tell the silver haired one that there was no one at the door when there was a motor sound coming nearer to the house.

Sephiroth opened the door and stepped outside, not minding that he wore black pants and sweater instead of his normal attire.

The motor sound stopped at it's loudest near the house and was turned off.

"Hey, Sephiroth!"

Cloud rushed to the door, Reno and Rude following fast behind him, recognizing that voice very easily.

"Zack!' Cloud called and rushed over to the bike 'And Vincent! What are you two doing here?!" It was quite noticeable, with the smile on Clouds face, that he was happy to see them.

"Why are people asking me that lately?" Zack asked "Has everyone been deprived of visits?"

"Just answer the question. There are too many visitors for my liking." Sephiroth commanded.

"We were called to come over by Tifa; said you didn't want to be alone today." Zack explained, looking to Cloud.

"Are you having a party or something?" Vincent asked, still sitting on the bike.

"No, Just…wanted company." Cloud sighed. 'So this was her idea of fixing things…'. When he glanced over to Sephiroth, his eyes were met by death glares.

"She told me Reno was here?" Zack asked, feeling the slight tension around the two of them. "Where is the bastard?"

"Inside." Cloud said, pointing to the door.

Zack walked inside with Vincent in tow, leaving Sephiroth and Cloud outside.

"Why are they really here, Cloud?" Sephiroth's tone was no where near that of any simple questioning.

"Huh? Um…I already told you-"

"That was a flat lie…" Sephiroth said, turning to the blonde. "Why are they here?"

"Well…" Cloud sighed deeply to let out some of his nervousness and embarrassment. "Do you…remember what happened last time we were alone?"

"…you didn't want it to happen again. You could have just said so." Sephiroth growled.

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth like he had said to jump off a tower. "Would you stand up to you in my predicament?"

"Hm…I see. I apologize. But why ruin a good morning with a monkey and his zookeeper?"

Cloud laughed at that. He couldn't help it. Sephiroth shook his head, he'd meant for that to be a sarcastic remark…he guessed it was a joke to the blonde. A pretty entertaining one at that.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth and reached up to the taller one to kiss him. "Let's go inside before they destroy the house."

Cloud and Sephiroth entered the house. Which they wished they hadn't at the time. Don't suppose anyone who comes to their house would want to, watching three grown men watch Tom and Jerry…

The two decided to leave the insanity to itself.

As Cloud wandered into the kitchen again to get everyone drinks, he noticed something – someone – shuffling around on the ground. A long tattered cloak covered most of their body…

"Vincent?" Cloud asked, surprised to see the other being on all fours. "What are you doing?"

Vincent quickly stood up and glanced over to the others who still sat watching T.V. "Where's Sephiroth?"

"In the bedroom. What – "

Cloud was suddenly pulled by the arm through a door next to the kitchen – leading to the bar Tifa ran.

"I've lost it." Vincent whispered after shutting the door they entered.

"I can see that, but –"

"No! I mean I lost the phone!"

"What phone?"

"The cell phone that Zack gave me as a gift!" Vincent finally explained. He looked terribly troubled, at least for a guy who barely shown any expressions.

"Okay. Calm down. We'll find it. Let's…retrace your footsteps!" Cloud said, remembering what he usually did when he either forgot or lost an item.

Vincent blinked, not following what the blonde had suggested. Cloud gave another sigh. This was going to take a while.

It was nearing late afternoon, and the two still had no such luck. They had searched in the living room, careful not to bother or be noticed by the three couch potatoes, and the kitchen. Being the only two places Vincent had entered.

Now they were outdoors searching carefully on the ground.

Cloud stood and stretched his back. They weren't getting anything that may help. To worsen the problem, they had to find it before Zack and Vincent left.

"Any luck?" The worried one asked, checking underneath the bike.

"No…sorry. It might have fallen off during the ride over here…oh!" Wait! What's your phones' number?" Cloud asked. He would have hit himself for not thinking of this earlier. He took out his own cell phone.

"I don't know…Zack might…"

They both looked at each other. This wasn't going to be easy…

"Zack?" Cloud whispered so not to disturb the others. "What is Vincent's cell number? He told me about the gift you gave him."

"It's in his phone, I put it in the list so he'd memorize it or share it with others."

"Shoot!"

Zack turned his head to look at Cloud "What?"

"Uh – nothing." Cloud stepped away from the other, back to where Vincent stood by the front door that stood slightly open.

"Didn't get it?" Vincent whispered. Cloud shook his head sadly.

"Didn't get what?" The door opened even more, revealing a bored Sephiroth. Vincent turned to face him.

"Nothing – "

"Sephiroth, we need your help." Cloud said, dragging the two outside, closing the door behind them. "Vincent lost the cell phone Zack had given to him, I would call the cell, but I don't have his cell phone number."

"Have you told Zack about this?" Sephiroth asked.

"No! We can't tell him we lost it! That's always last to be said when you've lost a gift your boyfriend gave you!" Cloud explained, as though Sephiroth should have known of this rule. Vincent nodded his head in agreement.

Sephiroth looked at them with an eyebrow raised. "Okay…let me try something." He headed back inside the house, the nervous two following behind.

"Zack, I need your cell phone. Tifa forbid me to use the phone." Sephiroth asked, holding out one hand for the cell phone to be placed in.

"Sure, why did she forbid you – "

"Telemarketers." He took the phone given to him and walked through the kitchen door to where the other two waited.

"Here, look though the addresses and find Vincent's cell, call it, and we'll find out where it is…"

Cloud took the phone and did as told. Once he found the number, he pressed 'dial' and they waited to catch the sound of ringing.

Nothing.

They walked throughout the house, hoping to catch any sound of ringing. They stepped outside for the third or fourth time that day and heard nothing.

"Vincent…I think we really, really lost the phone."

Later, during the night, they sat around the kitchen table eating dinner that Cloud and Zack had made. Well…if you call microwavable ramen "making dinner".

Vincent told Sephiroth and Cloud that he would tell Zack about the phone when they had left, not wanting them to get in the middle of it. Even if it was just a cell phone, it was a gift and he was ashamed to have lost his first gift from Zack since the relationship had started.

Cloud had promised Sephiroth that he wouldn't have company brought over like this again. Though, he still thought it made the day less boring.

"Boys! I'm home!" Tifa announced, swinging the door open to emphasize her greeting and happiness that she was back home.

"Tifa-chan!" Cloud said, standing to go and greet her. "How was Berret?"

"Good, I'd really like to know how you all did." Tifa said, glancing over to the others at the table.

"We're still alive!" Reno told her, waving his chopsticks at her.

"I see that…She laughed. Two children stepped in the house after her, hugging cloud at first sight. "Don't squeeze him to death no you two!"

Rude stood, pulling Reno up with him by the arm. "We had better be heading back, we'll see you when we do."

"Bye, thanks for coming over!" Tifa said, bowing her head to show her thanks.

After saying goodbyes to those two, Vincent and Zack stood up from the table with Sephiroth.

"Guess we're next." Zack said walking over to the door. Vincent nodded his head slowly.

"You know what's weird?" Tifa asked "Danzel found something I thought I'd never see on the ground."

"What is it?" Cloud asked, shaking Zack's hand. He looked down at Danzel who swiped a small object from his pocket. There in his hand was a black and red call phone.

Danzel was held in a hug for the longest he'd known by the person he'd least expected to get a hugs from.

**Fin**

This really is an old story I did sometime last year. I had it in a notebook, never really thought I'd be posting again on but, here I am!

I'll post up two other random ones (from different anime/mangas) since I'm not gonna be able to get back on for a little while afterwards.

Okay, first off, about this fic, I didn't realize how terrible till I read it again after a whole year. It was supposed to be random-stupid, but half way through it I was getting into my slightly creative side and made small random plot to stick in. My friends read and reviewed on this, two were confused about one part and then one said Reno was hers. Lol, I love my friends.

Oh, and you all are lucky. My friends got upset at me for not adding a kissing part in this. I added a small one in here, but it's a kissing part none the less! Huzzah! Ugh…I think the other two after this better represent shonen ai at all. ;

Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
